Starfruit
The Starfruit is a plant which its attack consists of 5 star-shaped projectiles going in five different directions: one to the left, one going straight up, one going straight down, one going to the upper right (gradient of 1/2), and the last going lower right (gradient of -1/2). Each star does normal damage. It fires these projectiles any time a zombie crosses any of its lanes of fire, so planting multiple Starfruit a bit back from the intended target and overlapping their lanes of fire is a good strategy. If a zombie is exactly in front of the plant and/or eating it, it will be damaged by two to five sides of the Starfruit. The actual starfruit is the Carambola[1], fruit of the Averrhoa carambola, a tree that grows in Indonesia, Sri Lanka and India. The fruit is sweet and extremely juicy, and in cross-section, appears to be a five-pointed star, hence the name. Suburban Almanac Entry Starfruit Starfruits shoot stars in 5 directions. Damage: normal Range: 5 directions "Aw, man," says Starfruit. "I went to the dentist the other day and he said that I have four cavities. I've got --count it-- ONE tooth! Four cavities in one tooth? How does this happen?" Cost: 125 Recharge: fast Strategy Standard Levels Starfruit has almost always been misunderstood. Starfruits tends to do their best when zombies are slowed down in other lanes. Actually, with their 5-way projectiles, 125 sun cost is very cheap compared to Threepeater (325 sun cost for 3-way projectiles). The real power of Starfuit is when they're arranged vertically (fill a row) or horizontally (fill a lane or two). It's better to use them horizontally while Garlic planted in front of them, because their straight-up and straight-down projectiles isn't useless. But if there are Gargantuars or Zombonis, you should use the vertical formation, because the Garlic is useless as they will smash or crush them. The Starfruit could also be an alternative plant for Digger Zombies, but you are probably better off using Split Peas or Magnet-shrooms if you are only dealing with them. If you don't need range, two or three Gloom-shrooms combined with Garlic should do instead. It is also worth noting that when there is a zombie next to a Starfruit, its damage output doubles. Seeing Stars Mini-game You don't have any choice here, you have to plant Starfruit wherever there is a Starfruit outline - no other plants can be planted there (except the Pumpkin). In order to win the game, you have to plant one Starfruit in each outline. Just build up a regular defense with a row of Sunflowers in back, with a row or two of Peashooters and Snow Peas, to protect the house as you set up the Starfruit. For the third lane, plant a garlic on the left-most row. Trivia *Unlike other offensive plants, the Starfruit does not try to harm a Bungee Zombie that is stealing it. But if a zombie is in the Starfruit's range and a Bungee Zombie is trying to steal the Starfruit, all five stars will shoot at the bungee zombie until the zombie is out of the Starfruit's range. *This plant can shoot the the second most projectiles at the same time (five), with only The Gloom-shroom coming first (eight). *If observed closely, both the Starfruit and the Marigold have one tooth seen. *The Starfruit, the Gloom-shroom, the Cattail, the Cob Cannon, and the Threepeater are the only plants that can fire outside the lane it is planted on. *In some instances, a zombie which is not on the Starfruit's range will still be hit by the plant if another zombie on another lane is on it's range. *The Starfruit, the Wall-nut and the Cob Cannon are the only plants with Mini-games featuring themselves. *If you look closely, Starfruit's mouth is "3" shaped. See Also *Split Pea *Gloom-shroom *Magnet-shroom Category:Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Fog